x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Reach
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: N/A Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (26) 8.10 GameRankings: (66) 9.17 'User Comments' 765351 - 10 ACHEEKSMALLOY - 4 - just another rehash of halo 3 with crappier maps, half of which are bad forge maps. the story is bland and bungie didnt make me want to like any of the characters. also what happened to these "awesome graphics"? looked like a cleaned up xbox game...oh wait THATS ALL IT IS!! almasbaby - 8 - It's a good shooter, but this is the 4th time around, 5th if you include ODST, and there's not much that's new about it. benconklin2 - 7 - IMO its by far the worst MAIN Halo game yet. Catering to casuals makes stuff less fun. Blue_Popo - 9.6 - everything was awesome CacaPooPoo - 8 - Probably the only Halo game I've actually liked. Still couldn't keep me interest in it for more than a week though. Captain_Sorzo - 9 clank345 - 8 - Great game, but I feel like Halo is starting to dwindle a little for me and this game didn't really seem to advance much. Just an opinion. cooper051147 - 9.5 - It added several things to the franchise that made it better such as invasion mode, forge world, firefight, and AA. The leveling system for multiplayer is also improved since now you can get exp even if you're team loses. dai_t75 - 5 - did nothing for me. darkstra - 9 - almost perfect DaiperDandee - 9.5 - Liked the SP and MP and I liked the way the game slightly changed the mechanics. Downfall...a lot of the maps aren't that good and some look really similar. Fastest_Spartan - 10 God_of_Gore - 9 greenhawk322 - 7 - definitely a large improvement over the last 3 halo games (2, 3, and odst) in both single and multiplayer, but the series feels stale now. what improvements were added are nice, but the game engine has well past showed its age. its a good, not great game, at least when compared to the rest of the market. haloguy888 - 10 impatientperson - 10 - Extremely fun. And loads of things to do with all of the game modes and matchmaking playlists. IronMonkey008 - 8 kabasa - 5 - I just find everything about it Boring and Bland. KOTRwoops - 6 - PROS - Fun co-op campaign - Some of the campaign was great - Superb voice acting and soundtrack CONS - Worse campaign than the other 4 games in the series - MP is awful IMO, I fail to understand its huge praise, imbalanced weapons, nades, melee, yawn... - Recycled MP maps from single player - Added customisation which is all cosmetic and therefore pointless, confetti? Really? - Firefight is a bore fest to me. It's again recycled locations, with waves of enemies. Again, yawn.. - An appauling matchmaking system, no mid game joining (if someone quits you have to carry on with imbalanced teams), playlists force you to play gamemodes you don't like, you can't quit the lobby, I can go on, it's crap. - Only a small graphical advancement OVERALL: 6/10 - Average, uninspired, boring - I just though Halo Reach was boring, it did nothing interesting or new IMO. I did have some fun in the campaign but that is it. Both MP modes didn't interest me in the slightest and I think it has many problems that need fixing. I enjoyed Halo 3 and ODST much more (never cared for the MP though). MertensCW - 7 - I found it to be standard Halo fare but less epic and didn't like most of the weapons due to their usefulness but that might be skewed due to the difficulty setting. nickoman33 - 5 - Those 5 points are for the single player. the multiplayer is garbage. piledriver85 - 9 - Some of the armor abilities are annoying but can be worked around. A huge improvement over Halo 3 which was flawed even though it was widely loved. I like how Reach tries to stop camping with armor abilities and such. Only thing that made me disappointed was the lack of and quality of maps that came day 1. Other than that it's a great game. Pure Invasion - 9 SR71halo - 9 - Good campaign, fun multiplayer, firefight, forge and almost limitless customization makes for one great package. zinsindetta - 10